Zasada trzeciej randki
by euphoria814
Summary: Dla multifandom bingo 2016: 17. creature!fic


aglo10 napisała kiedyś:

1\. ja jak zawsze mam spóźniony refleks, ale w imię "marzeń i próśb" to jakbyś miała kiedyś czas i ochotę, to wspomnij czasem o mojej drugiej- parze- z wielkiej trójki (Sterek, Stony Dastiel)- STONY:)

Mam nadzieję, że taka forma wykorzystania promptu w całości ci będzie odpowiadać :)

II.32  
Bycie wilkołakiem, czasami naprawdę dawało mu w kość.

Kontynuacja:  
Zasady panowania nad energią

betowała okularnicaM :*

* * *

Steve miał pewną dziwną właściwość, której nie chciał bliżej badać. Zapachy, które docierały do jego o wiele zbyt wrażliwego narządu zmysłu, potrafiły doprowadzić go prawie do szaleństwa. Potrafił wyczuć nieświeżego hotdoga z odległości stu metrów w słoneczny dzień, kiedy każde z ciał na Brooklynie wydzielało z siebie specyficzną woń potu i taniego dezodorantu. A jednak pomimo tego, że wiatr niósł aromaty z azjatyckich knajp na rogu, Steve wyczuł jeden w swoim rodzaju zapach, który sprawił, iż przystanął na środku ulicy, całkiem nieświadom samochodów trąbiących na niego i gdyby nie jedna ze staruszek, zapewne zostałby potrącony przez charakterystyczną żółtą taksówkę.

Ta woń rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zanim dobrze ją zapamiętał. Coś pomiędzy przeszłością i przyszłością, aromat drogiej wody kolońskiej i smaru, używanego przez mechaników. Zapach był skomplikowany, poszczególne warstwy wykluczały się i jednocześnie Steve nie mógł uchwycić jego esencji, jakby to jeszcze znajdowało się poza jego zasięgiem. I to zaczynało doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.

Zabrał swoją torbę z zakupami, dziękując wzburzonej staruszce i udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się rano, zapach znów był wraz z nim. Tym razem o wiele bardziej intensywny i to nie zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, kiedy okazało się, że trzymał nos w szyi jakiegoś mężczyzny. To nie było jego łóżko, na pewno nie znajdował się też w swojej sypialni. Mężczyzna, którego obejmował tak desperacko, jakby od niego zależało całe życie Steve'a zaczynał budzić się i czekał na nieunikniony krzyk.

Zamiast tego facet obrócił się twarzą do niego i zmarszczył brwi, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział, co jest grane.

\- Nie dogadaliśmy się? Mówiłem, że z nikim nie sypiam. Pepper pewnie zapomniała cię wypuścić, zanim wróciła do domu – ziewnął mężczyzna, a potem stężał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie; nie widział się wczoraj z nikim.

A przynajmniej na pewno nie ze Stevem. On zasypiał we własnym łóżku. Był tego sutoprocentowo pewien, bo jego zbyt głośni sąsiedzi kłócili się do północy przynajmniej. A potem uprawiali seks. Równie głośno.

Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego tak gwałtownie, że pomimo, iż leżeli na ogromnym łóżku, spadł po drugiej stronie. A potem podniósł się bardzo nagi, celując w niego czymś, co wyglądało jak pilot od telewizora, chociaż w pomieszczeniu nie było w zasadzie elektroniki. Steve już kochał tę sypialnię i nie chciał myśleć o niej jak o doskonałym azylu dla kogoś tak nieprzystosowanego do technologii jak on.

\- Happy! – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

Steve oczami wyobraźni widział już jak policja zakuwa go w kajdanki i zabierają go do więzienia, gdzie okazuje się, że nie posiada dokumentów potwierdzających swoją tożsamość. Nawet gdyby chciał im wyjaśnić kim był, nie uwierzyliby mu.

\- Gdzie jestem? – spytał zatem spokojnie, niezbyt dyskretnie sprawdzając czy nie rozebrał się w czasie wślizgiwania do tego tak fantastycznie pachnącego łóżka.

Nawet teraz ten aromat przesiąkał przez jego ubranie, chociaż mężczyzna znajdował się dobre trzy metry od niego, nadal grożąc mu pilotem.

\- Gdzie jesteś?! – wyrwało się facetowi. – Pytanie co tutaj robisz!? W moim łóżku?! I jak się tutaj dostałeś?! Mam doskonałe środki zabezpieczeń i… - urwał mężczyzna, a potem przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się bardziej uważnie. – Naprawdę nie wiesz gdzie jesteś? – zdziwił się.

Ręka trzymająca pilot została opuszczona. Steve pozwolił się sobie odrobinę rozluźnić.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał, bo najwyraźniej to działało cuda.

\- Nie wiesz kim jestem?! – wyrwało się facetowi z niedowierzaniem i może coś wymalowało się na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna nadal wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku. – Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia?! Jestem Tony Stark, a to jest mój budynek. Nazywa się Wieża Starka i jestem na każdym billboardzie w tym mieście. Jak mogłeś mnie przegapić? – spytał i wydawał się urażony.

Steve miał ochotę wspomnieć mu, że mężczyzna nadal jest nagi, ale widok był zbyt przyjemny. Chociaż starał się trzymać oczy na wysokości jego twarzy. Chciał zapamiętać jak wyglądał ten zapach, przyporządkować go do konkretnego człowieka i nie zapomnieć już nigdy.

\- Nie spoglądam na billboardy, mają niską wartość artystyczną – odparł spokojnie.

\- One nie mają być artystyczne – prychnął Stark, chociaż Steve nazwał go już Tonym w swojej głowie.

\- Powinny być – nie zgodził się. – Jeśli są wszędzie, dlaczego miałyby szpecić miasto, skoro mogłyby je upiększać.

Oczy mężczyzny zrobiły się okrągłe, kiedy urażony zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Uważasz, że szpecę miasto? – spytał cicho Tony i ten ton był przyjemnie zdradliwy.

Steve nie wiedział nawet dlaczego świadomość, iż ten mężczyzna nie czuje się przy nim zagrożony pomimo ewidentnych różnic w ich muskulaturze, sprawiała mu taką przyjemność. Coś w nim miało ochotę zawyć.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – odparł. – Dlaczego jesteś zatem na wszystkich billboardach? – spytał jeszcze.

Nie dostał jednak swojej odpowiedzi. Odziany w garnitur mężczyzna wskoczył do sypialni nagle z bronią w ręku. Steve instynktownie zareagował, podnosząc się, a potem przesuwając Tony'ego za siebie może trochę zbyt gwałtownie, bo z ust Starka wydobył się dziwnie wysoki pisk – za to skutecznie.

\- Hej, hej! Chociaż jestem wdzięczny za ratunek to tylko Happy – powiedział Tony, starając się zza niego wychylić.

Steve był jednak o wiele od niego wyższy i ta myśl, że był w stanie w całości zasłonić Starka, sprawiała, że wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przechodziły dreszcze.

Happy zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Tony, jesteś nagi – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Stark nie wydawał się poruszony.

\- Mogłeś zapukać zanim wszedłeś – prychnął Tony.

\- Ale krzyczałeś i… - zaczął Happy. – Mam go wyrzucić? Kto to jest?

\- To jest ktoś, kto zostaje na śniadanie – zdecydował Stark, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

Happy wycofał się tak szybko jak wszedł, zostawiając ich ponownie samych.

\- Zatem nie wiedziałeś kim jestem, ani gdzie się znalazłeś – podsumował Stark. – Gdzie ty mieszkasz w takim razie?

\- Na Brooklynie – odparł, nie wiedząc co to ma z tym wspólnego.

Oczy Tony'ego znowu zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

\- Przyszedłeś tutaj z Brooklynu? Jesteś na Manhattanie… - zaczął mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Steve – zaoferował pospiesznie. – Steve Rogers – uściślił.

Tony skinął głową.

\- Więc Steve, człowieku, który jakimś cudem wlunatykował do mojej sypialni pomimo najlepszych i najnowszych zabezpieczeń na rynku, które sam produkuję i projektuję… Normalnie nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno twoje słowo, ale chyba jesteś zbyt niewinny dla swojego dobra – westchnął Stark. – Chcesz zjeść śniadanie zanim znajdziemy ci cokolwiek co na ciebie pasuje i Happy odwiezie cię do domu? Czekaj. Nie powinieneś czasem być w jakiejś klinice leczenia snu? – zainteresował się.

\- Ja nie lunatykowałem – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- Pamiętasz jak się tutaj dostałeś? – zainteresował się Stark.

\- Nie, ale… - urwał.

Brew Tony'ego powędrowała wyżej.

Steve naprawdę nienawidził bycia wilkołakiem.

ooo

Pepper Potts była najbardziej przerażającą kobietą jaką znał w obecnych czasach. Zapewne porozumiałaby się idealnie z Peggy. Obaj z Tonym musieliby się mieć zatem na baczności. Spoglądała na niego z pewnym zainteresowaniem, które było mocno podszyte podejrzliwością. Steve nie był przekonany czy lubi ją za sam fakt, że zajmowała się Tonym, czy darzy ją antypatią za brak zaufania do jego osoby.

W końcu się nie znali, a on siedział w kuchni Tony'ego Starka w jakiejś za drogiej koszuli, której górnych guzików nie mógł nawet dopiąć. Cudem tylko zmieścił swoje mięśnie rąk w wąskie rękawy.

\- I mówisz, że wlunatykował tutaj? – spytała Pepper.

\- Yhym – mruknął Tony znad swojej kawy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Steve po raz setny zapewne.

Pepper nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

\- I mówisz, że nie wiedział kim jesteś? – upewniła się.

\- Stwierdził, że billboardy ze mną są szpetne. Potrzebujemy nowej kampanii. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek sądził, że jestem szpetny – powiedział Tony.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Steve. – To nie tak. Nie uważam, że jesteś szpetny czy czegokolwiek ci brakuje… To w zasadzie jest całkiem oczywiste, odkąd widziałem… Nic nie widziałem… Chodziło mi o to, że… - zaczął się jąkać.

Pepper wyglądała na dziwnie usatysfakcjonowaną rumieńcem zażenowania, który pojawiał się na jego policzkach. Tony wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy spoglądał na niego z pewną dozą drapieżności, której nie widuje się normalnie wśród ludzi. To było prawie jak zaproszenie dla jego wilka, aby zdarł ze Starka resztki ubrania i wziął go na kuchennym stole zostawiając takie ślady na jego ciele, że Organizacja Praw Człowieka miała się zainteresować tym jak traktował swojego słodkiego zakładnika.

\- Obudziłem się nago – powiedział Tony.

Steve poczuł pierwsze iskierki paniki. Nie był pewien czy to nie on rozebrał ten zapach z niepotrzebnych tkanin. To nawet nie byłoby dla niego takie dziwne.

\- Bo chodzisz spać nago. Ubrania się same nie nakładają w nocy – prychnęła Pepper.

Miał ochotę ją uściskać.

ooo

Happy odwiózł go pod kamienicę i wbiegł na piętro, trochę zaskoczony faktem, że jego mieszkanie okazało się naprawdę zamknięte. Wcześniej w kieszeni piżamy znalazł klucze i zastanawiał się jakim cudem ich nie zgubił. Tony nazywał go przez to doskonałym lunatykiem. I może ten trans, w który wpadł w nocy po części stanowił coś takiego. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym głębiej. Ani nad myślami, które raz po raz opanowywały jego umysł. Tony wrócił do pracy dzisiejszego ranka i on też powinien zebrać się w sobie. Nawet w limuzynie droga z Manhattanu na Brooklyn wydawała się niemożliwie długa. Pojęcia nie miał jak przebył ją na piechotę, ale miał nadzieję, że nie uchwyciły go kamery uliczne.

Kiedy tej nocy kładł się spać, przywiązał swoją nogę do kolumny łóżka, nie wierząc, że to da cokolwiek. Gdyby był zmuszony, zabrałby z sobą cały mebel i nawet nie zauważyłby ciężaru, który krępował jego kostkę. O ile dobrze się orientował nie było niczego, co mogłoby go powstrzymać przed dotarciem do celu. Taki w końcu był zamysł eksperymentu, w którym brał udział całe dekady temu.

Kiedy obudził się we własnym łóżku prawie mu ulżyło. O wiele gorzej było później, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz i przeszedł przez szklaną szybę, kiedy ten zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza. Mężczyźni, którzy nieśli witrynę wydawali się przerażeni. Na szczęście szkło nie było zbrojone, więc nie wyglądało to, aż tak podejrzanie. Wcale jednak nie należało do najbardziej przyjemnych doświadczeń, szczególnie kiedy okazało się, że źródło owego zapachu obserwowało go uważnie z okna swojej limuzyny.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego i zasunął szybę swojego samochodu. Steve był zawiedziony przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy otrzepywał z siebie resztki odłamków, starając się nie rozciąć skóry, dopóki auto nie zaparkowało przy krawężniku, a Stark nie wysiadł ze środka.

\- Zdarza ci się lunatykować również za dnia? – spytał ciekawie mężczyzna, zamiast się przywitać.

Steve nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

ooo

Umówili się na kolację i nie był pewien czy przeżyje kilka godzin dłużej w towarzystwie Tony'ego. Im więcej razem przebywali tym bardziej wilk chciał wyjść na pierwszy plan, sięgając po to, co uważał za swoje. A mieli się zobaczyć dopiero trzeci raz o ile te dwie minuty, które spędzili rozmawiając na chodniku, liczyły się jako spotkanie. Wilk sądził, że wszystko miało znaczenie i Steve nie mógł się co do tego nie zgodzić.

Happy przyjechał po niego pod dom i Steve sądził, że spotkają się w jakiejś drogiej restauracji. Miał nadzieję, że Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy byli tak bogaci, ale kiedy samochód zaparkował ponownie pod Wieżą, odrobinę mu ulżyło. Stark czekał na niego u siebie, bosy i w rozpiętej koszuli. I zapewne to miała być kara za grzechy, które Steve popełnił podczas wojny.

\- Wolisz czerwone czy białe? – spytał ciekawie Tony, trzymając w dłoniach dwie butelki.

Było mu wszystko jedno. Jego metabolizm uniemożliwiał mu upicie się.

Coś smakowicie pachniało w kuchni i obcy zapach podpowiedział mu, iż Tony nie był kucharzem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, szczególnie, że nieznany mężczyzna opuścił Wieżę, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Wybierz – poprosił Steve.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Zatem czerwone – zdecydował mężczyzna. – Otworzysz? – dodał.

Steve bardzo ostrożnie zabrał się odwijanie korka. Szkło w jego dłoniach lubiło pękać, a Tony nie spuszczał z niego oka. Jeśli to był jakiś dziwny taniec godowy, Steve wątpił, aby długo wytrzymał. Nawet w obecnych rozpustnych czasach, wyciągało się na trzeciej randce i zamierzał dotrwać na tyle długo, aby nie wyjść na chama albo idiotę. Tony jednak otarł się o niego niby przypadkiem i na butelce pojawiła się pajęczynka pęknięć. Szkło jednak wytrzymało, za co był cholernie wdzięczny.

\- Nie wiem czy sprawdziłeś mnie w internecie… - zaczął Stark, wyjmując kieliszki z szafki. – Nie jestem znany z monogamii – dodał.

Steve poczuł jak jego dłoń zaciska się na otwieraczu. Metal skrzywił się lekko, więc odłożył wszystko na stół, ukrywając dłonie w kieszeniach. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z tym, co Tony powiedział. Ta myśl nie podobała mu się. I Stark przyglądał mu się badawczo, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony.

\- Czyli nie sprawdzałeś niczego… - odgadł Tony.

\- Uhm, spojrzałem na billboardy – rzucił.

To była akurat prawda. Sądził, że nie zobaczą się już nigdy, więc zerkał na każdy plakat, chociaż naprawdę nienawidził współczesnej sztuki. Była zbyt krzykliwa, zbyt nastawiona na komercję. Tony ucieleśniał wszystko, czego nienawidził. Wilk nakazywał mu podporządkowanie Starka sobie.

Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Na mnie tak szpetnego? – spytał mężczyzna. – To musiało być poświęcenie.

\- Ymmm. Nie bardzo. Nie są, aż takie złe – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Są fatalne? – upewnił się Tony i nie czekał na jego reakcję. – I nie czytałeś o mnie żadnych plotek. Mam zwyczaj budzenia się w łóżku z kimś innym każdego ranka – przyznał bez cienia zażenowania.

Steve zbił dłonie w pięści, starając się nawet nie drgnąć.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytał Tony.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – przyznał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, więc zapewne jego odpowiedź była dobra. Może nawet takiej Stark się spodziewał.

\- Jak bardzo ci się to nie podoba? – spytał Tony, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej.

Steve zamrugał, chcąc jakoś przegonić czerwoną mgiełkę, którą miał przed oczami. A potem ciężko przełknął, bo Tony był tak blisko, że niemal czuł na języku ten zapach, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, spokojnie i z zainteresowaniem, które na pewno nie było normalne.

\- Jak bardzo lubisz mój zapach? – spytał Tony.

Steve przełknął ponownie i instynktownie wycofał się, aż jego tyłek natrafił na blat stołu. Jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że jest jedynym drapieżnikiem w pomieszczeniu, ale zaczynał mieć pewnie wątpliwości.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział słabo.

Tony uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, a potem pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Steve sprzedaje mu coś tak kiepskiego.

\- Cała Wieża jest monitorowana. Musiałem sprawdzić jak włamałeś się do środka. Byłem trochę zszokowany, kiedy musiałem poważnie zwolnić nagranie, żeby chociaż zobaczyć smugę twojego ruchu - poinformował go Tony. – Chciałem ci dzisiaj powiedzieć, że wiem. Wiem o tobie – poinformował go Stark.

Steve nie bardzo widział dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji. Od samego początku obawiał się cholernych kamer. Do tej pory miał jednak szczęście. Teraz jednak żadne kłamstwa nie mogły wyjaśnić tego, co Tony zobaczył.

\- Pracowałem dostatecznie długo dla rządu, żeby wiedzieć, iż mają sporo tajnych projektów. I twoje nazwisko pojawia się jedynie w rejestrze z 1920 roku – ciągnął dalej Tony, podchodząc do niego tak blisko, że czuł oddech na swoim policzku. – Widziałem jak na mnie patrzysz i jak bardzo cię rozpraszam. Przeszedłeś przez szklaną, grubą szybę wystawową. To było całkiem imponujące. A ja tylko przejeżdżałem. Ta siatka pęknięć na butelce wina też jest cholernie seksowna – dodał.

\- Huh – wyrwało się Steve'owi.

Spodziewał się raczej ataku paniki oraz oddziałów specjalnych.

\- Powiem ci co zrobimy. Ja przestanę sypiać z innymi ludźmi, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby moi kochankowie byli notorycznie mordowani, kiedy z zazdrości zaczniesz się na nich mścić. A ty, ponieważ ewidentnie malowałeś w latach dwudziestych, więc pewnie się na tym nadal znasz, postarasz się o to, aby nowa kampania mojej firmy była bardziej artystyczna i mniej szpecąca miasto – poinformował go Tony.

Steve bardzo powoli pokiwał głową.

\- A teraz zabierzesz mnie do sypialni, bo w obecnych czasach nie czekamy do ślubu na seks – ciągnął Stark dalej.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech.

\- A zasada trzeciej randki? – spytał słabo.

W końcu wiedział coś o obecnych czasach, wbrew temu, co sądził Tony.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Na trzeciej randce to ja będę pieprzył ciebie – obiecał mu Tony.


End file.
